


Crossing the Line

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: Kyo x Tohru fanfic. Kyo and Tohru have been skirting around each other, trying to hide or deny their feelings but what will happen when Tohru gets hurt? Rated T for abuse. Please Read and REVIEW!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Crossing the Line

A/N: This story was requested by vxs23. Thank you for the idea! I hope you, and everyone else, enjoys this story! This is set in/after Season 2 Episode 14.

A heavenly being. Tohru was sure that's who was in front of her. When she heard his voice, she thought he was close enough. As soon as she knew it was him, her worries and fears started drifting away. She felt his hand on her head, rubbing it gently instead of tapping it with his fist like he usually does. When he pulled her up so easily, she felt a weight being taken off her shoulders as well, but a new one settling in her chest. It felt ever tightening. They walked home together and Kyo asked her about her grandfather. When she answered, she kept her answers brief, not really wanting to talk about it. Kyo must have picked up on that, because he moved the conversation towards something he knew she liked. He asked her what her favorite dish to make was. She smiled and thought for a moment before she answered.

"Pancakes!" Kyo smiled back and remembered their time together at the beach house. They talked about a few other things on their way home, their hands brushing every now and then as they did. When they finally got home, Kyo walked right passed Yuki and up to the roof. Tohru retreated to her room and tried to tidy up to keep her mind busy. When there was nothing left to do, she changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. She almost hoped she would dream of that heavenly being tonight.

The next morning, Tohru woke to the smell of rice. Odd, she didn't remember setting that up last night. She got up and changed into her school uniform. Walking down the stairs, she smelt something savory as well. As she entered the kitchen, she immediately noticed the firey hair near the sink.

"Kyo? What are you doing?" She called out lightly. He never turned to look at her.

"What does it look like? Rice balls with salmon." He answered shortly. Tohru wasn't sure what made him change his attitude towards her since yesterday, but she was still feeling a little down, so she didn't say anything. Yuki and Shigure joined them eventually. Shigure, of course, had some things to say.

"Tohru my flower, what a wonderful breakfast. It's been an age since I've had a rice ball this delicious." He praised. Kyo was already moving to get up from his position next to Tohru. She was tempted to tug his school shirt and have his stay. In fact, she reached out to do just that, but she stopped herself. She remembered his tone this morning and figured he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Actually, Kyo made these this morning. I think he did a great job as well." She said. Yuki immediately dropped the rice ball in his hand and looked like he wanted to spit out the food in his mouth. He forced himself to swallow and drank a full glass of water.

"Miss Honda, I think we should head out for school, don't you?" Yuki said in a somewhat strained voice. Tohru looked at the clock and it was already time to leave. Kyo appeared to already be out the door and walking down the first few steps on the hill.

"Of course! I'll just clean this up and get my shoes on."

"Don't worry about cleaning up, Tohru," Shigure said. "I can take care of it." Tohru smiled appreciatively and hurried towards the front door to slip her shoes on. She and Yuki fell in step with each other and they talked a little about the coming school day.

"Did you remember that we have an English quiz today?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded and tried to recall some things she had studied.

"Yes! I think the notes you gave me really helped. Thank you!" They continued to chat until they reached the school. Tohru glanced at Kyo's back every now and then, but she never asked him to join the conversation like she usually did. Yuki must have noticed this.

"Is everything okay with you and the stupid cat? Was he rude to you or something like that?" He asked. Tohru happy face fell a little or a fraction of a moment.

"No! I think he might just be a bit tired today." She answered with a smile.

Unknown to the pair, a group of malicious girls were watching their interaction.

"That little Honda girl is getting too close to the Prince. We need to teach her a lesson."

The rest of the day moved by without incident. However, Kyo did manage to have a civil conversation with Tohru at lunch.

"Sorry for how I acted this morning. I just had bad dreams and didn't sleep well last night." He explained. Tohru looked at him with worry.

"Bad dreams? Are you okay? I have those frequently as well and I find talking about them helps. If you want of course." She said in a rush. Kyo smiled and knocked her head with his fist again. His way of showing affection.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks though." He said. They conversed easily for the rest of the day. She even stopped by his desk inbetween lessons, which she didn't do very often. He was happy to talk to her so easily again. After the final bell rang, he gathered his things and waited for her in the back of the classroom.

"Hey, you work today right? Want me to walk you there?" He offered. Tohru beamed, which made him smile.

"Yes! That would be great! Thank you, Kyo!" She accepted enthusiastically. He loved it when she said his name with such joy. They walked side by side until they were at the front gate of the school, where Tohru bid Yuki goodbye.

"I didn't have time to cook anything this morning for dinner. Will you guys be okay with take out?" She asked. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Don't worry about a thing. Work hard though!" He said. He waved goodbye and watched her walk with Kyo for a lingering moment or two.

"Dammit. I didn't know she had a job. What should we do?"

"We'll wait until she's done. It'll be easier at night anyways."

As Kyo pat her head before he left for home, Tohru felt a dark blush stain her cheeks.

"Kyo?" She said shyly.

"Hmm?" Tohru wasn't sure if she could say this.

"Umm, if you have troubles sleeping again tonight, you can always wake me up and we can talk." she said with her eyes cast down. Kyo face lit up with a warm smile.

"Careful. I might just take you up on that. I'll pick you up after work. See ya." He said with a smirk as she looked at him. He winked at her and walked back towards the house. Tohru placed both of her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to hide her blush, but failed.

Tohru kept spacing out during her shift, her thoughts lingering on a certain redhead. She thought about how his hand felt on her head, how his mouth was shaped as he smirked at her, and how the last glow of the day illuminated his hair so beautifully. Before she knew it, her shift was over. She made one last sweep through the building to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and when to change into her school uniform again. As she exited the lobby, she heard snickers from the side of the building.

"Hi Tohru! I didn't know you worked here!" A somewhat familiar voice called out. Tohru recognized the voice as one of her classmates, Minami. However, the tone of Minami's voice set Tohru on edge.

"Oh, hi Minami. It's good to see you." It was only then that she realized that Rika and Mio were accompanying Minami. They were both looking at Tohru maliciously.

"Umm is something wrong?" Tohru asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm glad you asked that, Tohru." Minami said. "There is something wrong. And it's you."

"You're getting awfully chummy with the Prince, and we don't appreciate it." Rika said. Tohru was starting to tremble, but she never expected what would happen next.

"You need to be taught a lesson." Mio finished.

Kyo was almost to Tohru's building when he heard cries of distress and pain. He picked up his pace and looked for the source of the noise. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw 3 girls from his school beating Tohru relentlessly.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kyo shouted as he ran towards them. They halted their assault and looked towards the source of Kyo's voice.

"Crap. It's that scary Sohma kid. Let's get out of here!" Rika said. The three of them ran around the back of the building towards the other street, while Kyo knelt next to Tohru's broken form.

"T-Tohru. Where does it hurt?" Kyo asked frantically. He was hoping they wouldn't have to go to the hospital if possible.

"Everywhere..." Tohru wheezed out, blood dripping from her mouth.

'Shit. I'll need to call Hatori.' Kyo thought. He pulled out his phone and cursed. How did he not have Hatori's number. He called Shigure instead.

"Heellloooo?" Shigure answered.

"Shigure. Listen carefully. Tohru was jumped and is hurt really bad. Call Hatori and tell him to haul ass to the building where Tohru works. I'm going to try to keep her conscious." Kyo explained quickly.

"Done." Shigure said and hung up quickly. Kyo shoved his phone back in his pocket. Tohru was still crying as she held herself in a ball on the ground.

"Tohru. What happened? Why did those stupid fan club girls jump you?" Kyo asked trying to keep her awake.

"They said I was... spending.. too much time with... Yuki," she struggled to say. Kyo swore once again. He was going to track those girls down and beat them within an inch of their lives. He moved to wipe away the tears running down her face when she cried out.

'She probably has a black eye.' He thought. He wanted to hold her and comfort her so much, but he couldn't risk turning into a cat right now. He hated the curse more than he ever had in his life at that moment.

Tohru was whimpering now instead of crying, but it was getting softer and softer.

"Tohru? Tohru! Stay awake!" Kyo called out. He saw the pain in her eyes as she closed them. He gripped her shoulders. "Tohru! Stay with me!"

It was all for naught. Kyo brushed the hair out of her face and he leaned down to make sure she was still breathing. She was miraculously. He heard tires screech and turned his head to see Hatori and a somewhat familiar man next to him.

"Is she awake?" Hatori asked.

"No. She passed out a few seconds ago." Kyo said. Hatori nodded to the man next to him, who moved to pick up Tohru. It was smart of Hatori to bring someone who wasn't in the Zodiac along for this purpose. They were able to lay Tohru in the back seat and they drove to Sohma General Hospital. Hatori called ahead to have E.R. nurses waiting with a stretcher. Kyo cradled Tohru's head in his lap and willed himself not to lose it. He needed to stay strong for her sake. As they arrived, Kyo opened the door and slid out of his seat, stepping aside to make room for the doctors. He heard shouts being called out from internal bleeding to fractures. He watched as they wheeled her through a door that was labeled 'surgery'. He stood watching that door long after it was closed. He only moved when he felt his legs being kicked out from under him.

"What the hell happened?" Yuki shouted at Kyo.

"What do you mean 'what happened'? I was on my way to pick her up when I saw her getting beat! It's not my fault!" Kyo screamed back.

"You should have been there sooner! You should have been waiting for her at the door!" Yuki said, advancing on Kyo once again. Kyo dodged kicks and punches and best as he could.

"They were your stupid fan girls! Tohru said they did this because you're spending too much time with her!" Kyo yelled. At this statement, Yuki froze.

"...What?" He said in a shocked voice. Kyo straightened and got in Yuki's face.

"This is your fault. Get your stupid fan club under control." Kyo shoved his shoulder against Yuki's as he went to go sit in a chair, waiting for any news about Tohru.

Hours passed and nothing. Kyo ended up falling asleep in the waiting room, but woke abruptly when he heard Hatori's voice.

"Wake up, all of you." he said. Kyo shot to his feet.

"Is she okay?" he asked desperately. Hatori sighed.

"She will be. She has multiple broken bones, including a few ribs. She was bleeding internally from the blunt force trauma to her stomach, but they stopped it. She also has a black eye and lots of other bruising. She will need to take a few months to recover fully." he explained.

Kyo's heart felt like it was breaking.

"Can we see her?" Shigure asked. Hatori nodded and motioned for them to follow. Kyo was torn about seeing Tohru. He wanted to see her in person and make sure she was alright, but at the same time, he knew she wasn't. He was about to turn around and leave when Hatori opened a door. He heard the beeps of her heart monitor and walked towards the side of her bed. He immediately noticed that her left arm was in a cast and so was her right leg. Her eye had a bandage over it and most of her other arm had a large bandage on it as well. However, her right leg was uncovered and uncasted. Kyo saw hideous black, blue, yellow bruises on her thighs and shins and even on the top of her foot. He could only imagine that's what her covered skin looked like as well. He slumped down into a chair on her right and sighed heavily. Tohru was barely awake but registered that her house mates were with her.

"Kyo..." She called out, reaching her right hand out. He took it softly but eagerly.

"Tohru... I'm so sorry. If I had been there sooner-" he began to apologize before she cut him off.

"It's not your fault. You saved me. Thank you." She said weakly. He gently pressed the back of her hand to his lips, looking at her with tears in his eyes. She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

"She needs to rest. Why don't you all go home and get some rest." Hatori said. Shigure and Yuki nodded, but Kyo spoke.

"I'm staying here. Don't fight with me on this one, Hatori." The other 3 men exchanged looks.

"Fine. Here's the call button if anything happens." he said to Kyo, who nodded. Yuki and Shigure made their way out of the room, followed closely by Hatori. Kyo stayed and watched Tohru for what seemed like a minute or two, but before he knew it, he watched the sun rise from the window. Tohru stayed asleep for most of the day. The nurses were nice enough to bring Kyo a small cot and some food every now and then. When the afternoon came, he heard the door open again.

"Kyo, there are some people here to see her." Hatori said. He turned around to see Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Uotani, Hanajima, and about everyone else that cared about her minus Yuki. They all came in and surrounded her bed, trying to be quiet. Momiji and Kisa looked like they had been crying and Uo was currently crying. Hana looked at her unconscious best friend and stroked her hair.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Kyo" She said. Kyo relayed what he had heard and seen and what Tohru told him. Uo's switch flipped as she looked up with fire in her eyes.

"Those girls are dead." She growled.

"Get in line." Kyo mumbled. They all talked to Tohru lightly as she slept and the younger kids put cards on her bedside table before they left. Hana and Uo both kissed Tohru's head and left.

"Take good care of her, Carrots." Uo said seriously as she passed and Kyo nodded. Ayame and Ritsu were exchanging quiet worried words as they left, and Haru and Rin just looked at each other sadly. They walked out quietly and soon enough, it was just Kyo and Tohru again. He laid down on the cot and almost immediately fell asleep. When he woke, it was dark outside. He looked towards Tohru and saw that she was still asleep too. Yuki had taken Kyo's spot in the chair next to her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked gruffly. Yuki never looked away from Tohru.

"Those girls got expelled and arrested." Yuki said softly. Kyo mentally cursed. He wanted a chance at them, but he supposed this would be better.

"Good. That probably saved their lives." Kyo said. Yuki looked at him with surprise. Kyo just shrugged.

"Do you really think Uotani would have let them live otherwise?" Yuki looked down and slumped his shoulders.

"I think I'm going to transfer schools." Yuki said. Kyo was angry.

"You're going to give up that easily? Did you even think for a minute of what would happen if you did? You have another fans than just the ones who hurt Tohru. If you transferred schools, they would take out their frustration on her again." Kyo said in a rage. Yuki held his head in his hands.

"You're right. But what can I do to help in this situation?" Yuki said defeatedly.

"That's easy. Just stay away from Tohru as much as possible until graduation." Kyo answered. Yuki nodded dejectedly and stood.

"Fine. But that means you have to keep her safe." He said with a hard glare. Kyo nodded and took his normal seat as Yuki walked out.

The next day, Kyo woke to a strange sensation. He had fallen asleep at her bedside in the middle of the night and must have rested his head on the side of her bed on top of his crossed arms. He lifted his head a bit so he could see Tohru, who was awake and running her fingers through his hair. She smiled when their eyes met and Kyo sat up straight, taking the hand on his head so he could lace their fingers together.

"Do you need anything?" Kyo asked.

"Water. And maybe something to eat." She said hoarsely. Kyo nodded and pressed the call button that Hatori had showed him. As they waited for the nurse to come into her room, Tohru looked around and found the cards the Sohma kids had left her.

"Who was here?" She asked softly. Kyo chuckled.

"Everyone. Almost all of the Sohmas and your friends too." Tohru closed her eyes and smiled at the thought. The nurse came in and Kyo relayed what Tohru had said. The nurse was only gone for a moment before she brought in a small jug of water with a straw and some food. She then moved to adjust Tohru's bed so she could sit up. Kyo watched anxiously and winced when Tohru cried out softly.

"I know, dear. The stitches on your stomach might still be sore, but the good news is that the doctors were able to fix you up with minimal cuts, so the stitches are very small." the nurse explained. She took a moment to adjust an IV drip and to write a few things down on Tohru's chart before she left the room. Tohru reached her good hand out to try to eat and thankfully she was right handed. She used a spoon to eat most of her meal and Kyo stood next to the window and watched the traffic down below.

"How long was I asleep?" Tohru asked. Kyo turned to look at her.

"About a day and a half." he answered. He walked back to the seat next to her and looked at her thoughtfully. Tohru was looking at the sky now.

"What do you remember?" Kyo asked hesitantly. Tohru flinched and winced a bit at the motion. Panic wrote itself on Kyo's face.

"I'm sorry! You don't have to talk about it!" He said in a hurry.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." she said after she took some deep breaths. She told him about her encounter with their classmates and when she was done, she looked at Kyo carefully.

"Are... Are they..." She tried to ask.

"They won't be bothering you anymore." Kyo said. "Yuki made sure of that."

Tohru nodded and reached for his hand again. He immediately wrapped both of his hands around hers.

"Thank you again." she said, smiling. Kyo smiled back.

"Just try not to get into anymore trouble, okay?" He asked. She chuckled and agreed.

The next few weeks were great for Tohru, considering everything. She stayed in the hospital, but Kyo was almost always there with her if he wasn't at school. The only other time he ever left was to shower and get new clothes from Shigure's house. Hatori had made special arrangements with the hospital for Kyo to stay with Tohru whenever he wanted. Kyo brought her some schoolwork at her insistence. Yuki came by every once in a while to tutor her, but he always had a guilty look in his eye. Tohru had many visitors and gifts as well. Momiji and Kisa came almost every day and Uo and Hana came every single day.

Finally, the day came when Tohru could leave the hospital. Kyo pushed her wheelchair towards the lobby where they met Hatori, who would be driving them to Shisho's house. Kyo, of course, would be staying in his old room, which happened to be next door to the room Tohru would be staying in.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered so well, Honda." Hatori said. "I haven't seen a broken arm heal so quickly before." Tohru beamed.

"That's because everyone helped me out, but Kyo especially." She said and looked over her shoulder a little at Kyo. He blushed and retorted.

"Are you still drugged up? I thought we had that IV out of you hours ago." Tohru giggled and Hatori smiled at the pair.

Tohru had been practicing with her crutches so she was able to get into the car by herself while Kyo loaded her wheelchair in the trunk. He sat in the back seat with her as Hatori started the drive to Shisho's house. Tohru was looking out the window but instinctively reached her hand out to the side, searching for Kyo's. He noticed and smiled as he laced their fingers together. She did this a lot in her sleep and often when she was awake. It was one of his favorite feelings nowadays although they hadn't really talked about what it meant for them.

"I'm excited to see Shisho again. It feels like it's been forever." Tohru said as she continued to look out the window.

"Yeah. He's excited to see you, too." Kyo responded. Hatori glanced in his rear view mirror and saw the way Kyo looked at Tohru. He dared to let himself hope that these two would be the ones to break the curse.

As they pulled up to Shisho's house, Kyo saw his master waiting for them with a smile on his face. Hatori stepped out of the car and shook hands with Shisho.

"If anything comes up, please feel free to call me." Hatori said. Shisho nodded and thanked him.

Kyo had gotten the wheelchair out and was helping Tohru get settled into it, and Kunimitsu had built a small ramp in preparation for Tohru's arrival. Kyo pushed Tohru over to greet Shisho.

"It's very good to see you again, Shisho. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." Tohru said as she attempted to bow while she was still sitting. He smiled at her.

"Anytime, Tohru. It's good to see you as well. This way." Shisho motioned for Kyo to follow.

"Thank you, Hatori!" Tohru called over her shoulder.

Shisho lead them to the room next to Kyo's and to Tohru's surprise, a full bed was set up in a corner.

"Oh! Is this my bed from Shigure's house?" She asked.

"No, this was my bed when I was younger." Kyo answered. Tohru began to protest before Kyo cut her off.

"I haven't used it in a while so don't worry about it. It was just taking up space." Tohru looked up at him and gave him an unsure smile.

"Okay..." She said. Shisho smiled at them. He liked seeing his son so happy.

"Well, since we all know I can't cook, I hope we're okay with delivery for today." Shisho said. Tohru and Kyo agreed, although Tohru had plans to have Kyo go grocery shopping tomorrow so she could cook Shisho a thank you meal.

"Alright. Kyo, why don't you help Tohru settle in."

"Sure." Kyo said easily as he pushed her farther into the room. Shisho closed the door behind the pair and walked away.

"Do you want to try getting onto the bed? Then if I need to adjust it I can." Kyo offered. Tohru smiled and nodded. Kyo got the crutches from the back of the wheelchair and set them on the wall closest to them. He then stood in front of Tohru, ready to catch her arms in case she faltered. She gripped her arm rests and heaved herself out of the chair, making sure to balance on her good leg. But it wasn't enough. She stumbled a bit and Kyo caught her quickly.

"Dope. I thought you were good at this by now." he joked. He looked at her and saw the look on her face. It was complete adoration. He smiled warmly at her in return.

"You okay if I let go for a second?" He asked. She nodded and he grabbed her crutches quickly, and handed them to her just as fast. She went around Kyo and towards the bed. To her delight, it was perfect. She beamed up at Kyo who was watching her with a small smile on his face.

"Well, what should we do now?" Tohru asked. Kyo thought for a minute before he answered.

"I'm not sure. There's not a lot to do here unless you do martial arts now that I think about it." Tohru pondered for a moment.

"Do you have any books here?" she asked. Kyo nodded and opened the door that separated their rooms. Tohru craned her neck so she could see more, but she could only see part of a bookcase. Kyo grabbed a few books that he thought she might like and one for himself and walked back to her.

"Here. If you don't like them, let me know and I can get you new ones." Tohru's eyes scanned the covers and she smiled. They were historical fiction books.

"These look great! Thank you!"

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" Kyo asked warily. She might want some time to herself. But her compassion never failed.

"Of course!" She said as she pat the spot next to her.

They settled in against the wall for their read-a-thon and after a while, Kyo felt Tohru's head touch his shoulder. He looked down and saw that she was peacefully sleeping, still holding her book open. He smiled and steeled himself. He leaned down just a bit and kissed the top of her head. He let himself linger there and he smiled. He wanted to get used to this if he could. He moved his head back to it's original position and continued reading his book.

The next thing he knew was Shisho talking to someone whose voice he didn't recognize. He opened his eyes and realized that his head was on top of hers. She was still breathing evenly like she did when she was asleep.

'That must be dinner. I should wake her up.' He removed his head once again and, not wanting to startle her, shook her shoulder gently.

"Tohru. Wake up. Food's here." He said in her ear quietly. She groaned a little and didn't wake up all the way. Kyo smirked and shook her a little bit more aggressively.

"Tohru." he said a little more forcefully. This woke her up. She sat up straight and stretched her arms above her head. Kyo just watched, enjoying seeing her move so freely when she hadn't been able to a few weeks ago.

"You said the food is here?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah. Do you want to use your crutches or wheelchair?" Kyo asked.

"Wheelchair. It'll probably be easier to sit on the ground if that's where I'm starting." She said. Kyo just laughed at her and agreed.

Their dinner was delicious and the three talked for most of the evening. Shisho told Tohru more embarrassing stories about Kyo when he was younger, and Tohru told Shisho more about her mom. When Shisho called it a night, Kyo helped Tohru into her wheelchair again.

"I can see why you love Shisho so much. He really dotes on you." Tohru said giggling a little bit.

"He does not. He's like that with everyone." Kyo said defensively. Tohru just laughed more and let it be. As Kyo wheeled her into her room, he wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Uh, if you need anything, I'm just there so uh, call out or something." Kyo said lamely. Tohru nodded and hopped onto her bed.

"Thank you. Good night, Kyo."

"Night," He said with a smile and turned to go into his room.

He fell asleep easily since it was his home, but Tohru was having trouble. She felt almost exposed here, even though she knew she was completely safe. She fell into an uneasy sleep and when she woke, Kyo was next to her. Eyes widening a bit, she looked around and saw that it was still probably the middle of the night. He was playing with her hair but not looking at her face. When he noticed she had awoken, he finally looked at her.

"You were crying out for me..." Kyo said with a small blush on his face.

"Oh.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to disturb you." Tohru said, thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's okay. You did that once or twice at the hospital when I wasn't there, too." Tohru was a blushing mess now. Kyo chuckled. "The nurses told me."

Tohru covered her face with her hands to try to hide her red face, but Kyo grabbed her wrists and pulled them away.

"It's fine. Can you go back to sleep?" Kyo asked in a low voice. Tohru just shook her head and Kyo sighed. She did need to sleep, but it seemed like she wouldn't unless he was there. He thought about bringing his sleeping mat in there, but he didn't want Shisho to know about all this either.

"What if I left the door between our rooms open?" Kyo suggested. He got up to demonstrate, but Tohru grabbed his sleeve and whispered something he couldn't quite hear. He sat back on the bed and leaned down so he could hear her better.

"What?"

Tohru gulped and repeated her words.

"Please stay." Kyo's eyes widened in shock, but then he gave her a warm smile.

"Sure." He slid under the covers with her and grabbed one of her hands. They were facing each other, and both closed their eyes and enjoyed their new situation.

"Thank you for everything, Kyo." Tohru said. Kyo still had his eyes close but a small smile graced his face. Just when he was about to reply, his eyes snapped open.

'She's kissing me!' he mentally cheered. He closed his eyes again and savored the feeling. He released her hand and moved it to cup her cheek. When they broke apart, Kyo rested his forehead on hers, grinning like a fool.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." He said. Tohru giggled.

"Well, why didn't you?" She asked.

"I didn't think you would want to. It seems too good to be true." he replied. Tohru pinched his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said in mock offense, even though he was still smiling.

"Just to prove you aren't dreaming." She said. He laughed and brought her face to his again, kissing her with a little more force. He felt her smile into their kiss and he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore.

"I love you, Tohru." He said in between kisses. Tohru pressed her lips harder to his, making Kyo's heart soar.

"I love you, too, Kyo."

THE END

Please leave a review!


End file.
